Cassandra Pentaghast/Approval
Quest specific The Wrath of Heaven It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time. :*If I can help, I will. :*Will helping save me? :*Do I have a choice? Drop your weapon. Now. :*All right. I'll disarm, :*You need to trust me. :*I need this weapon! How do you think we should proceed? :*Take the mountain path. ; :*Charge with soldiers. :*You're asking for my opinion? The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it. :* I did all I could. :* I'm still a suspect? :* You want my help. Again. Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour. :*''(Thumbs up) Are you sure? :*(Surprised) You believe I'm innocent. :*(Confused) I am not a "chosen one." :*(Indifferent) What more do you want? :*(Aggressive) Are you serious? '''But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side.' :*I want to help. :*This is rather strange. :*I agree. For now. The Threat Remains Josephine: It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question. :Q The Herald of Andraste? (repeat w/o option) ::*I like it. ::*It's unnerving. ::*They're wrong. ::*I don't know. :*Could we be attacked? :*So I'm the problem. :*The Breach doesn't worry them? Cullen: You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse. :*We should meet the mages. :*We should find the templars. :*You must choose soon. Idle conversation Haven (Disgusted Noise.) :*You're impressive. (romance) :*Are you all right? :*You need stronger dummies. :*Was that supposed to be me? One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right. :*Investigate ::Q1 What do you believe? :::* * You don't think I'm chosen? (freeze, PS4 1.01) ::Q2 What happens next? :*You had to do it :*It's too late to turn back :*It was foolish I cannot afford to be so careless again. :*You had cause :*Glad to hear it :*No, you can't You've said you believe you're chosen. Does that mean... you believe in the Maker? :* * I believe in Elven gods. (Elven only) :* * I'm Qunari, remember? (Qunari only) :*Yes :*No :*I don't know. I'm... not sure. Where are you from? :*You don't know? (repeat branch w/o option) :*her. :*something up. Do you consider the Free Marches your home? Are you eager to go back? ''(wording varies slightly depending on race; skipped entirely if you something up)'' :Human :*I hated it. :*Eventually, perhaps. :*Home is wherever I am. :*None of your business. :*I'd go now, if I had a choice. :Elven :*I hated it. :*Eventually, perhaps. :*Home is wherever I am. :*None of your business. :*I'd go now, if I had a choice. Tell me about yourself ::*I'd like us to be closer. (romance, same for male or female) ::*Just being friendly ::*Suspicious, aren't you? ::*Just tell me. :::Cassandra: That's all there is to know, my lady. (Codex: Groups #25 The Seekers of Truth unlocked) :Q1 You're Nevarran royalty? (Codex: Groups #23 The Pentaghasts unlocked; adds Q3 & Q4) ::*Is that why you left Nevarra? ::*So you're not on good terms. ::*Others would be thankful. :Q2 Tell me about Nevarra (Codex: Places #19 Nevarra unlocked) ::* * What about your parents? :::* * "Mortalitasi"? :Q3 What happened to your brother? (requires some approval; unclear exactly how much, but if one gains all other approval available to this point, it will be available; if you don't have enough she'll tell you she doesn't want to talk about it and the conversation ends) ::*I shouldn't have asked. ::*That's awful. ::*How did he die? :::It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance. ::::*I understand. ::::*You blamed all mages? ::::*You didn't let it go. :Q4 You worked for the Divine? ::* * What is a Right Hand? :::* * You believed in her. :Q5 How did you become Right Hand? ::*You're being modest. ::*That's how stories work. ::*So what happened?. :::Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten. :::Q What became of the mages? (repeat w/o option) :::*You're delightful (romance) :::*You're still a hero. :::*Impressive! :::*Typical of the Chantry. Tell me about the Seekers :Q1 But what are Seekers? (adds Q4) ::*So you led the templars? ::*They did a bad job ::*Then who watched you? :::* * Could that be fixed? :Q2 Why did the Seekers rebel? ::* * You disagree? :::*It was inevitable. :::*Mages should be free. :::*I agree with you. :::*You care deeply about it. :Q3 How do you become a Seeker? ::* * What is the vigil? :::*I does sound wonderful :::*Was it magic? :::*You were delirious :Q4 What abilities do you have? ::* * What are your gifts? Let's talk about the Chantry. :There are no approval changes in this branch. Category:Guides